Loving Family
by LindsayHalstead
Summary: The second book of the Halstead Family Universe. Look into the lifes of Erin and Jay Halstead, how they manage family and career together with their up and downs.
1. Fear of the unknown

Hello Guys! This is my second book in the Halstead Family Universe. It is my first time I am even doing a Book Series and it is my second fanfiction in the Chicago P.D Universe.

I hope that you will like what I have written.

Previously on Halstead Family,

"Hank?" Jay took the call.

 **"It's Aaron…"**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Hank, what happened?" Erin asked furious. Jay had made the call on speaker so she could listen too.

"I'm at the hospital, they don't really know what with him is." he told them honestly, he didn't even know by himself what happened.

"We are coming!" Jay just said and hung up immediately. He took Erins hand and together they ran to their car. They had to be there. Had to be there for their son, for their Family!

Jay drove on the speed limit with his sirens on. This would be getting problems but for once he didn't care. He would do anything for his family.

Jay drove to Chicago Med taking one of the Emergency parking spots they had for the cars.

Just as the car stopped Erin was out the car, already running to the desk.

"Aaron Halstead… Brought in tonight." she said panting but she had to know where he is. What with him is. The worst fear of her came true. One of her kids in the hospital without her or Jay by the side.

"Who are you mam?" the nurse asked, which was a big mistake. Never ask a mother with fears that question. But everyone knew she had to ask for security reasons.

"Goddamn, I'm his mother!" she yelled at the younger nurse, who jumped.

"Erin, slow, okay?" Jay asked her as he stood behind her at the desk. He took her into his arms so she leaned in his side.

"Erin and Jay Halstead. We are looking for our son Aaron Halstead." Jay said calmly. Erin didn't know how he could be so calm but she really was glad that he was. She probably wouldn't get any information about Aaron when she acted like a mother lion protecting her child.

"He still is with the doctor. I will bring you to his grandpa." the nurse said and stood up. She walked from behind the desk to the parents and mentioned them to follow her. She was young, brunet and small. Her hair was long and she wore the typical nurse dress. She probably came fresh from nursing school.

"Thank you." Jay said and together they walked through a door into a hallway with white walls and some chairs.

"MOMMY!" they heard a scream as they walked through another door. It was little Amelia that came running towards them. They could see that she was frightened. Frightened for her brother's life and not having her parents here.

"Mommy is here baby. I'm here." she said taking her up into her arms. Amelia adored her big brother, even if it just was a year that held them apart. Amelia snuggled closer to her mamma. Amelia was a typical mommy girl. Aaron was too. But Jay didn't mind. Erin was a wonderful Mother. He couldn't wish for someone else.

Jay took both his women into his arms and just hugged them. Trying to calm both down. Amelia was crying and he knew that Erin was crying too. It almost tore his heart apart to see them like this.

"Hank!" Jay said, taking both Erin and Amelia to sit down on one of the chairs.

"What the hell happened?" Jay asked him furious. He knew it probably wasn't his fault but it still happened and he was responsible for them.

"I don't know. We ate dinner and played with the toys. From one of the other he got cranky and asked for Erin. I thought he would miss you but then he just began throwing up repeatedly and complained about his breathing. I immediately called 911 then. They are now running tests." he said and Jay knew it wasn't his fault.

The family waited for around an hour longer as Jay's brother Will Halstead appeared.

"Jay, I saw they brought Aaron in." he said giving Jay a quick hug. He also was worried. Will loved to be the uncle for Amelia and Aaron. He lights up into his role. He changed after he got the spot here at Chicago Med and after he got into the relationship with Nathalie Manning.

"We don't know what is with him. They wouldn't tell us anything.* Jay complained and Will understood. They didn't do it on purpose, but they wouldn't want to worry the parents if they are still on the testing.

"I will be back shortly." he said leaving the room walking back towards the Emergency room. He walked through the two doors to the nurse desk.

"Updates on Aaron Halstead." he demanded on the main desk. The nurse looked at him and suddenly it dawned on her. He must be the uncle or some other relative.

"He is in the room on the left. They should be finished with the tests but they haven't gotten the results till now." the nurse answered.

"Can the family go in?" he asked but he already knew the answer. For unknown cause of symptoms like these no one is allowed to go into the room expect doctors and nurses.

"You know protocol, just nurses and doctors are allowed in till they have test results." she said. Will thanked her and again left for the direction he came from.

"According to our protocol you can't go in till they have the results. But I will go in and stay with him." Will said and he could see that Jay was partly relieved. Also Jay knew that Will only could stay as long as he didn't get paged.

"Thank you Will" Jay said and went to Erin, Amelia and Hank to tell them.

Will knocked on the little door on the left and got in.

"Hi Aaron." he whispered, Aaron lied on the bed sleeping. He looked sick and pale. The white room made him look even smaller and younger.

Will took the chart and looked at it. They made various tests. He lied the chart back down and sat beside the hospital bed taking Aarons little hand. He shouldn't be here at all. He should be with his grandpa Hank and Erin and Jay should be enjoying their wedding day. He would have looked after them both if he wouldn't have had this shift.

Aaron stirred and opened his little eyes. He didn't recognize where he was and began fanatical looking around. He almost was ready to burst into tears.

"Aaron! It's me, Uncle Will" he said to get Aarons attention. Which he got.

"You are in the hospital." he said calming him down. Aaron looked at Will remembering him.

"Mommy, Daddy." Aaron said.

"They have to wait outside, I'm sorry." Will said apologizing. He knew that in a moment like that little kids just wanted to have their parents.

Will stood up and sat on Aarons bed. He scoped him up at his side and stroked his hair and head, trying to comfort him. After a few minutes Aaron fell asleep. The longer Aaron slept the more tired Will got. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. His shift wouldn't be over for another five hours.

They sat like this for another half an hour as Dr. Manning entered the room.

Will looked up and saw the amused look on the Dr.'s face.

"If you will tell that anybody I have to kill you!" he said but had a smile on his face. They had bonded after the explosion in the emergency months back.

"I've got the test results back.* she said handing him the chart. She would have him paged down anyways to stay with the little boy.

Will looked at the chart and then up again.

"Thank god. Can I tell them?" Will asked and she nodded. He stood up and laid Aaron down again. Together they left the room and made their way over to the little family. He was relieved to tell them the good news.

"Will?" Erin asked as she saw them coming towards them, she stood up and shook Jay awake. A sleeping Amelia still in her arms. Hank got up too and together they stood there waiting for the doctors to speak.

"This is Dr. Natalie Manning, she made the tests on Aaron. Just about now we got the results back and it seems like he had an allergenic reaction. What did he eat tonight?" he asked towards Hank. He knew about the plans the couple had, because he would have watched the kids if he wouldn't have had shift.

"I made them spaghetti with seafood sauce. Their favorite." Hank answered looking at the doctor, guilt striking him. Even if no one knew about Aarons allergy it still felt like it was his fault.

"That confirms our suspicion. We will put him in a room on the pediatric floor for observation. He probably is allergenic to the protein in the seafood. He should avoid seafood and then we will instruct you all how to handle if he accidentally would eat seafood."

Everyone let out their breath they were holding. They were relieved that their little boy would get better. They could live with that.

"Thank you both so much." Erin said hugging her husband lightly. Hank said he would go home with Amelia so the parents could stay with them. After everyone said their goodbyes Hank left the hospital and drove home. Meanwhile Will helped a nurse to bring up Aaron and the parents to the pediatric floor.

* * *

So this was chapter one. What do you think? Can I improve anything?

 **Next Chapter:** The family spent the night at the Hospital. Jay will meet someone he doesn't really want to meet.


	2. Forgiving?

**I am so so sorry. I wanted to uptade yesterday but I was at the ER half the day and it this half day made me confront a fear I never though I would have to. It wasn't easy for me.**

 **I hope you will still like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

Erin and Jay spent the rest of the night beside Aarons hospital bed, Erin sometimes crying silently. She wasn't there when he needed her the most. She was away as he just wanted his mommy. Could she ever forgive herself for it?

He will forget it eventually but Erin would never forget it. She just couldn't, she knew how it felt to have not the mother there when you need her the most.

 _It was a rainy Saturday evening as little Erin was playing in the living room. Her mother lied in bed sleeping of the alcohol and drugs when it happened. Erin wanted a glass of juice, but the glass was up high in one of the cupboards. As always she took one of the old shabby chairs at the kitchen table and moved it to the kitchen counter. She stood up the chair and then on the counter. Everything went perfect, just as always. She took the glass and put it down on the counter. As she wanted to put one feet down on the chair it happened, she slipped and fell on the ground. With a loud thud and a breaking noise she fell on her arms. She cried out in pain and continued to cry further. She just continued to lie there on the ground crying in pain and no one ever cared to look after her._

"Erin, it's okay. It isn't your fault nor Hanks. It just happens that he is allergenic to it, I'm too." he tried to reassure his wife.

"I know. But I wasn't there when he needed me the most.* she said fresh tears falling down her face and Jay's heart just broke a little more. He hated Bunny for what she did to Erin, to that beautiful human being. How could she? Erin was the most strongest and kind hearted woman he ever had the pleasure to get to know.

"You know why I fell in love and why I wanted to marry you?* he didn't gave her time to answer, he just continued to speak.

"Because you are the most wonderful inspiring human being on this earth. You are so caring for the ones you love and you are you. You are the perfect mother for our kids! You are perfect for me Erin. Even if you weren't there now, you will be there for all the other times he will need you and that's okay!" he said and her tears just continued to stream down her face.

Jay stood up and just held Erin in his arms while she cried. After a while she calmed down enough so she could lie down beside Aaron. She fell asleep soon after with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

It was three thirty am and he had to eat something and drink a cup of coffee when he wanted to watch after Erin and Aaron. So he got up the chair he was seating on and wrote down a note for Erin for the case she would wake up.

He walked down the hall to the elevators and got in pressing the button for the ground floor where the cafeteria was.

He bought himself a little sandwich and a cup of coffee. He paid for his food and left the cafeteria and walked outside for some fresh air.

"Come on mom!" a girl in her teenage years said as she grabbed her mothers arm.

He continued to watch both women not noticing who it was, but as the mother stepped in the light he saw it clearly as water.

Spoken of the devil!

"Bunny!" he said and the women looked up straight into the face of her son-in-law.

"If this isn't Jay Halstead." she said. Jay watched her and could see that her eyes were dilated. She took drugs again and wasn't sober like she told them. Good thing they decided against letting her meet her grandkids.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"She drugged herself again." the teenage girl on her right side told him.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Melanie Lindsay, the only daughter of Bunny Lindsay. But it seems like you already know her." the girl shook his hands.

"I'm Jay, Jay Halstead and yes I already now Bunny. Is she threatening you alright?" Jay asked concerned. She just looked like Erin at her youth time. He only saw the picture on her file and some old family photos but she was almost a spitting image of his wife.

"I can't complain, but I have to bring her in." she said, she clearly had some manners.

"I will help you, where does she need to go?" he asked her as he helped Melanie carrying an almost asleep Bunny. God, he had hoped so bad to never see her again in his life.

"Thank you. I always bring her there when she drugged herself. She never learns it." the girl told him and he could emphasize with her, he knew from Erin how she was. He didn't want to spill the beans just now so he didn't talk about Erin.

They brought her to a room and let the doctors do the rest.

"Look, I have to go back to my wife and son, but here is my card. I know how Bunny can be, if you ever need anything call me.*

"..You are a cop?" she asked frightened. She didn't want to get into trouble and Jay seemed to read her mind.

"Yes I am in Intelligence, I let it slip but if I ever see you with drugs you will get problems. Call me if something happens! Understand?" he told her, Hank had done something like that too he guessed.

She nodded and he left for the pediatric floor again. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called Hank, he knew it was way too early to call someone but he had to get that settled.

"Voight" Hank took the call and Jay guessed right, he hadn't slept. Probably worrying about Erin and Aaron.

"It's me Jay. Erin and Aaron are fine but I have to talk about something else. It's Bunny, did you know she has another daughter?" he asked him.

"No, she just has Erin and Teddy." he answered and Jay believed him. He wouldn't have kept that from his surrogate daughter.

"Yes, her name is Melanie. She is about 14teen, she brought her in the hospital drugged up. I gave her my card. She looked just like Erin." Jay said and Voight just sighed.

"Just don't tell Erin know, she is on edge enough." Hank said and Jay had to agree, they hung up and Jay joined Erin and his son in the white monotone hospital room. His wife now sitting in the chair beside the bed.

* * *

So, surprise?! Anyways I thought this would be an idea and would make the story more interesting. Tell me what you think!

 **Next Chapter:** Their life will get mixed –up and they will get to now Melanie better.


	3. Bunny

**Chapter three**

That Jay was tired was and understatement. He needed sleep. But for now his wife and son were more important.

It already was 7 in the morning and Erin had slept most of the night as did Aaron.

"Morning Honey." Jay said to his wife which stirred. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she woke up fully. "Where's Aaron?" she asked as she couldn't see him anywhere in the room. "The doctors are just going to do some further checks. Do you want to go and eat something?" He explained and asked his wife. "Just a coffee please." she said while stretching herself after this uncomfortable night in this grey hospital chair.

"I will be back in a minute." Jay said and left the room. He turned right towards the elevators even if the coffee for the parents where on the left side. He went down to the cafeteria to also get her something to eat. She needed to eat something, even if she didn't want to.

As Jay left the Cafeteria with a croissant and a coffee he saw Melanie again. He waved at her and pressed the key for the elevator. Up on the third floor and back to Aarons room. He entered the room of his son and saw Erin standing beside his bed caressing his hair. His test had been finished.

"Here Sweetheart. I also brought you a croissant." He said and handed both the croissant and coffee to her.

She gave him a weak smile and a "Thank you Baby." Just now with the croissant in her hand she realized how hungry she was. Jay made his way over to the other side and took Aarons hand. They just stood there until Jay's phone disturbed the silence of the room.

"Sorry, I have to take this." he said and left the room. It was an unknown number to him but he had the feeling he would know who is on the other end of that phone call.

"Jay Halstead." he answered pacing the hallway.

"It's Melanie. She found the card. She yelled at me and slapped me. I want out of this hell hole." She said and he could hear that she must have cried recently. "I have to make a call. Come up to the third floor please." He said and hung up. He already dialed one number. The number of Hank Voight. Since maarying Erin and the birth of the kids he had Hank on his speed dial Nr. 2.

"Voight* he answered with a voice still raspy from what little sleep he got.

"It's Jay, Melanie called me. She wants out. We need to tell Erin.* he said and on the other site was silence.

"I am on my way. I will bring Amelia with me." he said, they said their goodbyes and Hank was on his way to Chicago Med. Their lives never got easy? Right?

"Mr. Halstead" he heard the voice from Melanie Lindsay.

"Hi Melanie, could you please wait here. The doctor just came with the test results." He said and she nodded. With the doctor on his heels he entered the hospital room again.

"Mrs. and Mr. Halstead, as assumed the test results showed that Aaron is allergic to seafood. As he reacted heavy on the protein we recommend that you should make a little course on what to watch and how to react in case of any emergencies." Dr. Manning said and Erin sighed. Thank god it just was an allergic reaction.

The doctor left the door as it knocked. Hank entered with Amelia on his arms- Little Amelia got excited to see her mother again and stretched her little arms out babbling Mommy. Erin took Amelia from Hank and kissed her all over the face. She was an awesome mother.

"Jay." Hank said and Jay knew. They had to discuss that.

"We will be back soon Baby." Jay said giving his wife and daughter each a kiss. Together Hank and Jay left a confused Erin behind.

They made their way over to Melanie who sat in a chair on the painted wall with little dolls and cars painted on it.

"Hank, this is Melanie Lindsay. Melanie, this is Hank Voight, my boss." He introduced them.

"Jay said you don't want to live with Bunny any longer?" Hank asked and she nodded.

"There is something we have to tell you. You aren't the only kid Bunny has. She also has a son and a daughter." Hank said and saw how Melanies eyes opened in shock.

"No, that can't be. I never met them." She said and looked at both men in disbelieve.

"Her sons name is Teddy and her daughters name is Erin." Hank said and Jay chipped in.

"Erin also is my wife, so I am your brother in-law." He said and Melanies eyes grew wider.

*Did..did you know before?" Melanie asked.

"No, we swear." they both said unison.

"I have to talk to my wife about it. Hank, could you watch the kids for us?" He asked and Hank nodded. Melanie again sat back down starring of into space.

The both men entered again the hospital room and Erin shot them a glance while sitting on the bed with both kids.

"Erin. I have to talk to you." Jay said with a serious voice and Erin stood up. She excused herself from the kids and together they made their way outside the door. Jay took Erins hand and led her down the left side of the hallway. Away from Melanie Lindsay.

"What do you have to talk with me about it?" Erin asked him with a stern voice. She just wanted to go back to their kids.

"It's about Bunny…" he began and Erin turned around. Jay grasped her arm and turned her back towards him. He knew she didn't want to talk with him about her. "She got admitted yesterday. I found out, she has another daughter. Her names Melanie. She is waiting down the hall. She doesn't want to life with Bunny anymore." he said in a rush and saw the same look of disbelieve he saw on Melanies face earlier on.

"Seriously?" she asked slightly angry. Not angry at Jay, Angry at Bunny. Jay only nodded and stood still at her side.

"I want to meet her, make sure she is a good kid and maybe she can live with us." Erin said and changed her facial expression to a look of neutralism. She always was good at compartmentalizing.

Jay took her hand in his and together they walked to Melanie. He could sense that Erin was nervous and just squeezed her hand a little. Giving her reassurance that it was the right thing.

"Melanie, this is your sister Erin Halstead, former Lindsay. Honey, this is your sister Melanie." He again introduced Melanie to a family member.

* * *

So, Melanie got introduced to almost everyone. So far I hope you still enjoy my story. Jay and Erin love both their kids equally but maybe it looks like they don't but Amelia was now with their granddad so far so she hasn't had that many parts in the story!

 **Next:** The family can go home and what will happen with Melanie?


	4. Another family member

I really am sorry I am just posting it now. But I have rough days behind me and ahead od me. My best friend had an accident and atm she still is at the hospital and I miss her so terribly much. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter four**

It was afternoon and the whole Halstead family could leave the hospital. Aaron was exhausted so Erin carried him to the car, beside her was her husband with Amelia on his arms, she just wanted to be carried and Jay couldn't say no. On the right side to Erin was Voight carrying things from the family of four and on Jays side there was Melanie walking. She believed that she bonded with Erin and Erin had agreed that she could stay, with a few conditions.

No drugs

No alcohol

Cure-few was ten o'clock

Melanie agreed, she never drunk or took drugs. She was a good student but they hadn't has enough money for having enough to eat.

"There's a lot to do Jay!" Erin told him. He looked at her and he nodded, she meant the things with Melanie. They had to have a talk, a long one.

Erin and Jays car where still on the spot he had parked the car the night before. So Voight helped them loading everything in.

"Call me if you need anything!" He said as he left for his own car.

"Will do!" Both Erin and Jay said and got back in strapping the kids to their booster seat.

"I will sit with the kids. You can go to the front." Erin said and climbed in. Everyone got in and after everyone but on their seatbelts Jay drove off home.

After a good ten minutes' drive Jay turned into the driveway of their house. They had bought a house after Erin was pregnant with Amelia and they needed to have more space. The house was near the police department and a few blocks away was Voight's house.

Win to win. Jay slightly remembered the discussion they had.

 _"_ _Come on Jay, you know it as much as I know it. This place is getting cramped and we have a forty-five minutes' drive to the precinct." Erin almost yelled. Her hormones where driving her crazy and she needed space they didn't had. They were up on the intelligence floor as Erin began talking about the apartment.. "You are right honey. We will look tonight for other places, okay?" he asked her. He knew from experience that it was better to so what she said. She nodded and Voights door opened. "What did I tell you about fights at work? Anyways, a couple blocks away from my house were built some new houses. Maybe you want to look at these." He said. He didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and closed his office door._

Jay parked the car and got out. He opened the door behind the driver's seat and got Aaron out. With one hand he walked around the car and got his daughter out. Erin climbed out from behind and took Amelia from him.

Jay opened the back and wanted to pack the things but he couldn't.

"Melanie, would you mind?" He asked her hoping she would help.

"Yeah, no problem." She said while packing the things and walking to the wooden door.

Jay shut the back and locked the car. With Aaron on his arms he took the key and opened the front door. He let Erin in and the Melanie.

"Home sweet Home" he said closing the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home. We will take the kids upstairs to their room." She said walking up the stair with Jay behind her. "Where should we put Melanie Jay?" She asked, he didn't think this through. She wasn't mad at him, she was mad at Bunny for not telling them. Mad at herself for not realizing that sooner, that she had a sister.

"I don't know. I'm sorry baby, I should have thought about it first" he apologized to her honestly. They arrived upstairs and Erin and Jay entered the kids room.

The house was a two story building. On the second floor where the master bedroom, the office and the bedroom of the kids.

As the kids where laid down they went into their bedroom. Erin straight went for the bath looking into the mirror.

"We could move the office somewhere else." Erin proposed her idea. They didn't use the office much.

"If you are alright with it I won't have a problem." He told her and she nodded.

"Come on baby, let's tell Melanie the good news." she said taking his hands. Together they walked downstairs. Entering the living room they saw Melanie sitting on the couch

"Melanie, you would become our -." Erin began but got interrupted by Melanie.

"Mel, you can call me Mel." she said and stood up. "We have to talk about a few things. But if we both can get of work tomorrow we could bring your belongings from your home and could do some shopping." Erin said and looked at Mel. Jay excused himself and walked into the living room taking the phone from its station. He called Voight like the third time in 24 hours.

"Voight." he answered the phone like he always did.

"Hanks, it's me again. We could use a few days off to settle down with Melanie." He asked. Hoping he would get the day off.

"I will give you the week, if you come to dinner tomorrow." He said, he wanted to get to know Melanie better.

"Just let me ask Erin. – Honey, Hank asks if we would come to dinner tomorrow?" He shouted and heard a yes coming from her.

"We will and thanks Hank!" Jay said and told him their gratitude.

"Seven it is, see you tomorrow." Hank said and hung up. Jay made his way back into the kitchen and found both women sitting on the chairs by the dining table.

"We got the week of. I will just go outside and check the mail." Jay said and waited till Erin agreed. Walking down the front yard to the mail-box.

He opened it and found the newspaper, some bills and an envelope. The envelope was white and the address was written in a calligraphic font.

He didn't know who would write such an envelope/letter. Even if he wanted to open to see what was inside he waited, his wife loved to open envelopes like this.

Back inside he locked the door and made its way into the

Kitchen. He put the newspaper onto the table and put the bills into the box to pay later.

"Here Baby, an envelope." He said and handed her the envelope. She looked giddy to open it, so he just stood in front of her and waited till she opened it.

An "Oh my God." escaped her lips and he tried to lock eyes with her.

"What is it Erin?" he asked her, hoping that she would just tell him.

"Oh my GOD!" She almost screamed, now he was worried. She never was like this.

"Erin? Baby?" He asked her again and now she gave him the answer.

"Kim and Adam, they are getting married!" she told him and he could see the smile that was crossing her face

"That's great. Let me look." He said and she handed him the invitation.

He read it and came to one conclusion.

"Good they set the date for next year." he said. It was in the middle of September and it was good they wanted the Wedding to be in March.

"Oh, sorry Mel. You will meet them all soon enough. Kim and Adam are colleagues and friends. Do you want to make plans with me for your room?" Erin asked her little sister.

"What do you have in mind?" Mel asked, she never was allowed to design her own room. So she thought this would be normal.

"I? I have nothing in mind. You can choose the colors and the furniture." Erin said and saw how her eyes began shining. She knew Bunny, so I wasn't really anything new that Melanie couldn't decorate her own room. If she even had a room for herself.

"Let's get upstairs. But I have one questions. Do you want to live with us?" She asked and let Mel think about it.

After some minutes of silence she told them her answer. "If you wouldn't mind Yes, I would really like to live with you." She said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"We don't mind at all, right Jay?" She asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"Baby, could you call our lawyer, tell him that we want to fill sole custody for Melanie." she said and took Melanie upstairs to plan her new room.

They entered the office room and Erin just took her sister in an Embrace. Everything will be okay Mel. We try everything that you can stay with us." She said and let Mel cry for a little bit. She was glad that the kids were on their nap.

"Thank you Erin!" she said between sobs.

* * *

Okay, there's the possibility that Hank and Erin are OOC in this story and maybe also Jay. But that's what I think could be a future for Chicago P.D

 **Next:** There will be an emergency that will be pure horror for one member of IU.


	5. Kidnapping

**A fairly long chapter just for you guys! Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts please!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Attorney office Miller& Brown, Katie Todd speaking. How can I help you?* Jay was calling their lawyer.

"Hello Mrs. Todd. My name is Jay Halstead. Could I please speak with Mr. Brown?" He asked friendly and she put him through.

"Brown."

"Hello Daniel, its Jay." he greeted the older man on the phone.

"Hi Jay, what can I help you with? I hope you don't want a divorce." He said

"God no, I don't want to divorce. It's about something else. My wife and I wanted to fill full custody for Melanie Lindsay. Erins sister." Jay said and was greeted with silence.

"Let me look a minute. I've got space for you in an hour. If you want you can bring the kids." Daniel said. He couldn't nor wanted to speak about that on the phone. "That should be good. Thank you. We will look with the kids. What's with Melanie?" Jay asked in return.

"I would prefer to talk with you at first." Daniel said. They said goodbye and hung up. They would have to go in around forty minutes.

"Erin, Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as he entered Melanies future room. Both women sat on the ground with paper and pens. Jay could see the outline of the room and some colored walls. From what he could see it would be a beautiful room for a teenage girl.

Erin got up and together they talked outside the room. "Daniel gave us an appointment in an hour. This alright?" He was sure she would say yes but he still asked her. They did decisions together as a married couple.

"Yes. What's with the kids?" She asked, their nap would be over soon.

"He said we could bring them with us." He said and Erin nodded.

Emily went back to Melanie and Jay was going to wake up the kids as his phone rang. It was Voight.

"Hank?" He asked. He didn't expect him to call.

"Jay, you have to come. It's Nadia. She got kidnapped." Hank said and Jay was shocked. How should he tell that Erin? They were close and Jay was sure it would break her heart.

"We will be there as soon as possible. We have to bring the kids." He said and Hank agreed. Now came the difficult part. Telling Erin.

"ERIN!" Jay almost yelled.

"Don't shout like this Jay. The kids are asleep." she said and glared at him.

*Erin, its Nadia. She got kidnapped. We have to go." he told her and he saw her gasp. Slowly he saw how tears began trickling down her face. He sat her down on the bed and started to make himself and Erin ready. Nadia was like a sister to Erin.

"Melanie, could you look after Erin? I have to wake up the kids. We have to go to the precinct." He told her as she entered the master bedroom. She nodded and sat on the bed beside Erin. She slang her arm around Erin and just held her. Melanie didn't know what happened.

Jay prepared the kids as fast as he could and packed some stuff they would need. He hushed the kids and Melanie outside in the car with Erin on his side. Erin sat in and just starred outside the window. She couldn't believe it. Why would someone kidnap Nadia? Jay strapped in both kids and Melanie sat in the middle between Aaron and Amelia. Jay got onto the driver's seat and he connected his phone with the car. He dialed the number of his lawyer.

"Daniel, it's me Jay, We have to cancel. We've got an emergency." He said and Daniel understood. Jay ended the call and put on the sirens and the lights to be faster. They arrived at the precinct ten minutes later. Normally they had a good 20 minutes' drive.

"Erin! We are here." he said and saw how Erin looked puzzled at him. She was in a trance the whole drive. Jay left the car and put Amelia and Aaron out of their booster seat. They still where a little sleepy. Melanie took Amelia ad Jay took Aaron. Erin got out of the car automatically and made their way over to the entrance to the precinct.

"Melanie, go up to the desk sergeant. Her name is Trudy Platt. We will come in soon." He said and handed Aaron over to Melanie. With two kids on the arm it was difficult to enter so a nice patrol officer held up the door for her.

"Erin, you need to concentrate! Nadia will be fine!" He told her and put her in a hug. She closed her arm around his torso and just fell into the embrace. After a short little while she broke the embrace and began walking up the doors. Now she was back to badass Halstead.

"Come on Jay, we got to have to find this asshole." She said and together they walked up. They saw Platt playing with the kids and Melanie standing beside them.

"Platt, could you show Melanie a room where she can stay with the kids?" He asked and Platt looked at Melanie. "She's my little Sister." Erin said and Platt nodded.

"Then follow me." She said towards Melanie. Melanie took Amelia again and Trudy took Aaron.

"Mommy¨" Aaron whined.

"I'm sorry baby. It's important." Erin said and her heart just broke a little bit more to see her son like this. Again she had to leave her kids.

"Come on up! We've got lead." Voight yelled from upstairs. Erin and Jay gave the kids a short kiss and a thank you to Platt and Melanie and ran upstairs. Voight held open the door and all together the whole intelligence stood in front of the blackboard. A picture with Nadia on it and some other information. No one ever though to put a picture of someone from their family on this blackboard.

"Someone on a gas station saw a man in his mid-thirties with a blue Camaro. He saw someone in the car moving. The suspect told him it would be a dog but he thought it would be a woman." Antonio began. Unfortunately it was the only lead they had at the moment.

"Adam, Antonio. Drive to the gas station. Look at the surveillance band. Jay and Erin, go down to watch the cameras on the street. Look for the blue Camaro with the plate number WTF 2569" Voight barked his orders and left the room. No one knew what he was going to do. But for now they only care about finding Nadia.

The team left for their respective directions. Jay and Erin looked at the video. They found the gas station and the blue Camaro. He was driving to the south of Chicago. After searching the camera in the nearest town they again found the car.

"Try to look where the car goes Erin, I will call the team." Jay said already dialing Voights number.

"Voight, its Jay. The blue Camaro is on… _downtown road right to Seventh Street…_ Jay began and Erin began shouting the streets name through the phone. "

"Jay, Erin. Call for back-up and meet us down there. We will found this son of a bitch." Vought barked into the phone and ended the call soon after. Both partners got up and ran downstairs. As they arrived at the car they strapped on their vests and Erin got into the drivers seat driving off with Jay by her side.

After what seemed like an hour they arrived on the street. Jay radioed through their position. They heard the backup radio in their position too.

"Mouse! Find the blue Camaro now!" Voight yelled. Everyone was on edge. They wanted to save Nadia. She was one of them. Maybe not a cop yet, but she was a family of IU and of the 21 District of Chicago. She always was friendly but everyone knew how a badass she could be. She was determined and strong. She got her life back thanks to Erin. Thanks to everyone in this Unit. Everyone believed in her and in Lindsay. They didn't really know how to cope if she wouldn't make it.

"I found him! Northwester Street. Jay and Erin, you are the closest. He stopped in front of a warehouse." Mouse said and Erin speeded of with back up behind them. As they were on Jaen Street jay shut of the sirens and the light. The police cars behind them did the same.

The car came to a scratching hold as they saw the blue Camaro. Jay and Erin got out taking their guns from the back. Together they stood at the door waiting for the police to line up behind each of them. Jay made eye contact with Erin and with the men behind her and behind him. Of three they would enter the door.

One

Two

Three

*BOOM* Jay kicked in the door. Erin and he entered first following the police officers. One set of the police officers went right and the other set went left. Ern, Jay and three others went straight forward. As further in they got into the building the louder the voices were.

They could hear "Shut up:" "You little Bitch deserve this." and so on. They heard Nadia crying. This really terrified her and Erin was sure she must be there after this all. She didn0t want that Nadia may fall back into old habits.

"Hands up and gun down!" Erin yelled. Erin stood behind the man's back while jay stood beside her both had their gun drawn. The three police offer ducked and got around the hall surrounding them.

"Look bitch who joined us. Isn't that Erin Lindsay.* He said and gave an evil laugh.

"For the last time! HANDS UP AND THROW THE GUN AWAY!" Erin yelled with such a force no one knew she had. Jay could see the tears sliding down Nadias face and she squirmed and was shaking.

"Not without a fight." He said and pointed the gun at Erin.

"DO what she says!" Jay said and the man just laughed.

"Isn't that the lovely Jay Halstead." he said and they wondered from where he would know them.

"You don't really know who I am? You killed my father Norman." The man said and it dawned on Jay. This was a hart case that took them weeks solving the case, ending with suicide by cop.

"Now it is my time to kill someone. But this bitch behind me is no use. I've got something better. I've got both of you. Who will I kill?" He said and swept the gun between the gun.

"Shot me. But not her!" Jay yelled and Normans son, James stopped the gun, pointed at Jay "You wish!" James said and in the last second he pointed the gun at Erin and shot Erin.

At the same time another shot rang. Jay pulled the trigger and shot James right into the head. The Police officers Team made his way over to the dead body. Jay kneeled down to Erin.

"Erin!" He looked at her body for an entry wound. Damn, why did he had to shot her into the shoulder? He pressed down on that wound and heard Erin gasping. It still bleeded and on the ground already was a puddle of Erins blood. Thankfully they had an Ambulance called for Nadia. But for now Erin was more important.

"Jay." Erin whispered. She got weaker the more blood she loses.

"No Er, its okay, don't talk!" He whispered and gave her a short kiss.

"No Jay… I love you… and…the kids too. Mel...als…" She didn't even finish the sentence as she crashed. Jay immediately began with CPR:

The Medics entered and immediately kneeled down beside Jay. He was showed aside as one of the medics took over with the CPR.

The other one prepared a tube and inserted it. Now the others of Intelligence entered. "JAY!" Voight barked and Jay shot up. "He…he shot her. She's…She's…crashing." He said and almost broke down. The tears were just streaming down his face and Voight saw that. He felt sorry for him but he also was pissed. Very pissed.

"We got her back for now." The medic who was doing the CPR. Jay and Voight turned towards the medics. Both showed the same expressions. They buckled her on the stretcher and were driving outside with it. Voight and Jay hot on their heels. Ruzek and Alvin were talking to the officers while Antonio was with Nadia. He had her in his arms. She was still shaking from shock and from the cold. He wrapped his Jacket around her arms and escorted her out to his car. He just saw the Ambulance with Erin in it driving off. Voight and Jay standing at the side.

Voight walked over with a sad Jay trudging behind him. "Antonio, bring Nadia to the hospital and take Jay with you. Afterwards you can stay there. "Voight said and Antonio nodded. Nadia was seated in the passenger seat and Jay got into the backseat. Antonio got into the driver's seat and drove off to Chicago Med.

* * *

I know this was long but it had to be.

Hospital again?

 **Next:** three words; Hospital and flashback.


	6. Will we lose her?

**Chapter six**

The group of three arrived at the emergency entry of the hospital. Antonio went with Nadia to a nurse to get her checked in and Jay was at the Nurse desk to gather information about Erin.

"Do you have news about my wife? Erin Halstead, she was brought in recently." He asked nicely. He was far away from being calm but he knew that he needed to be nice to them otherwise he wouldn't really get any information.

"One Moment please. Yes we got an Erin Halstead in the system. Shot wound to the shoulder?" The nurse asked and Jay nodded. Why couldn't just he get shot? "If you please could wait in the waiting room. She is in surgery. A doctor will be meeting you later." The nurse said while directing him to the waiting room with her fingers. He knew this room all too good. He lastly was there only a couple hours ago. He sat himself down on the gray uncomfortable chairs and waited. He didn't know how long time has passed as Antonio came in with Nadia behind him. Nadia had a coffee for herself and Antonio got one for Jay and himself.

"Did you hear anything?" Nadia asked. She still was pale but she stopped shaking. "She still is in surgery." Jay answered while motioning for Nadia to take the seat beside him. After he married Erin both of them got closer. "I have to call Laura" Antonio excused himself and left the room.

After month of separating they wanted to make it work again. They talked a lot in the past week and Jay hoped for them to get back together. "I'm glad you are okay Nadia!" Jay said and meant it. This day was crazy enough for everyone. She gave him a small smile and just leaned on his shoulders. She was tired but earlier she refused to take the hospital bed she was offered and Nadia was sure Erin wouldn't mind. Jay was like a brother for her. Jay draped his arm around Nadias shoulder and together they waited in silence.

After a few minutes Antonio came back into the room. He sat down beside Jay and clapped him on the shoulders. They were a family and it hurt everyone. Around half an hour later Laura Dawson entered the waiting room with young Eva and Diego Dawson. Antonio stood up and took Laura into an embrace. Laura knew how much Erin meant to him. She also knew that they never had romantical feelings. They often met the Halstead family for dinner and the kids grew close to each other. The age difference didn't really matter for them.

Minutes after minutes passed. The six people still waited on their own. The adults sitting on the chairs and looking into space. Both kids sat in front of the TV installed in the room and watched some program neither of the adults had ever heard of. Suddenly the rest of Intelligence hurried inside. Surprisingly Aaron was in Grandpa Hanks arm and Amelia was in Uncle Mouse arms. Melanie walked beside Al and Ruzek. Burgess was walking beside Ruzek and on her other side was walking Platt. He was surprised that she was there but after the whole "Your eyes sparkle" thing it wasn't really out of order. Erin had a lot of friends. She was nice to everyone she wanted, she could lit up a whole room only with her smile.

God! She can't die. He needed her in his life. Jay wanted to stand up but Nadia fell asleep against his shoulders. He took Aaron and Amelia on his lap. Voight took the seat opposite where Jay was seated and Melanie just sat beside him. Burgess took the seat beside Adam on the left side of the room. On the right side where some other people waiting for some news. They just looked like they were in a similar situation.

She snuggled into his side. She wanted to hide her tears. Erin was her best friend and would be her maid of honor. Erin wasn't just allowed to die. No one allowed that!

Everyone sat still. No one said a word. Only Al and Voight had left to get some coffee for the group. Jay had the perfect view on the entry of the waiting room so he was the first to see the Doctor enter the room. Full of hope he nudged Nadia which woke up instantly. Jay wanted to stand up and walk to the doctor. The doctor looked like she didn't mind it. His fist clenched around the head protection they had to wear while in surgery. Jay began to shake his head. No, she couldn't die that easily she can't just let him be on her own. Not now. The others saw the move in Jays expression and turned towards the doctor. It dawned on them. When would the doctor just say something?

"Family of Judy Romano?" The doctor addressed the other family in the waiting room. The Romanos stood up and huddled around the doctors. They seemed like to know what would come next. The whole group was relieved but also felt the pain for the family. The doctor finished what he told the family as a women, probably the mother, broke down into the arms of her husband. He or she didn't made it off the table. He felt so sorry for this family. Jay didn't really think about it much. He got up with both kids on his arms and walked over to the four people. The doctor long gone. "I really am so sorry for your loss.* He said gently and truly. Was it appropriate to say something like that to a stranger? He didn't really know and he didn't really care. He just wanted to give them his condolences. "Thank you Mister." The husband answered. His wife stopped for a short moment and turned towards Jay. "Thank you! I hope your wife will make it!" She said and hid again into the embrace of her husband. Jay made his way back and sat down again. He sat down and arranged his kids on his laps. Now they were awake and began to ask after their Mommy. "Mommy?" Aaron asked with a still sleepy voice. But he could hear he was worried again. That's the second time he woke up without his Mommy by his side. "Mommy doesn't feel that well, she is with the doctor now." Jay answered and could see how the kids processed Jays answer. The kids just snuggled deeper into Jay. They just wanted Mommy and he couldn't help them and he hated it.

Again a doctor appeared in the waiting room. It wasn't the same. Jay got up and the doctor luckily addressed them now. "Family of Erin Halstead." The doctor asked and was surprise with the group that greeted him. Behind him also entered another Person. It was Will, who was out of Breath. He hurried down to the Emergency as soon as he heard that his sister in-law was in surgery. The doctor turned around and had a questioning look. "Will?" he asked and Will stood beside Jay and now it dawned the Doctor. "Will Halstead. Aha now I understand. Mrs. Halstead has lost a lot of blood and it really was touch and go. For now she is in the ICU. Mr. Halstead, can I have a word with you?" The doctor filled the group up and left the room with Jay. While Jay was talking with the doctor the team was relieved and have each other hugs. Hank was watching the kids and soon later Jay already came back. Hank could see pure exhaustion creep up his face, but he saw something else. Shock, shock form something he didn't know. He was surprised and he seemed so zoned out. Standing midst in the waiting room.

 _Flashback_

 _A week ago the Halstead family enjoyed a nice lie in on a Sunday morning. The kids were still asleep in their cots. Jay and Erin lied there both enjoying the company of each other. Jay gave Erin a kiss and a second later she bolted up and run for the bathroom. He heard how she got sick. Erin felt her Hair being pulled up and a hand stocking her back._

 _"_ _Everything okay, Er?" Jay asked worried. She normally didn't get sick. It already was the third time this week and Jay grew more worried with every day that passed._

 _"_ _Here a glass of water:" Jay said and handed it to his wife. She felt better now and lied back down._

"JAY, JAY!" Hank said and touched his shoulder. He snapped out of his daydream or what it was.

"What did the doctor want?" Hank asked. They were now standing a little bit offside so the others wouldn't hear them.

*It's Erin, she…she's… pregnant." HE said still shocked, He was happy but he still had to wrap his head around the feeling that he would become a Dad again and that he was so close to lose both of them.

"She's what?" Hank asked and could scold himself for what he said. "The baby's still alive, right?" Hank asked and waited for an answer of Jay, who just nodded. Jay was near bursting out. All he wanted was to be beside his wife and cry. How could this go so horribly wrong?

Jay shook the head and said "We can go see her. But the kids aren't allowed to go in there."

"Okay, go see her. I will take the kids home and send the other also home.* Hank said and knew that it for now would be the best if just Jay would go and see her.

*Thank you Hank." Jay said and together they made their way back to the others. They had a silent agreement that they would tell no one about Erins pregnancy, not until Erin would know.

* * *

Unfortunately I have to announce that I probably won't get finished with Begging you before the Final of Loving family. I hope you will have patience with me!

 **Next:** Still hospital and flashback


	7. Hospital

**Chapter seven**

The next morning Jay was sleeping in the chair next to Erins hospital bed. He was sleeping after a night of restlessness. He was scared. Scared to lose her, to lose both of them. He couldn't believe that he should be a Daddy again so soon. He still held her hand and felt immediately as she pressed his hand.

"Erin!" he whispered and sat up. His back hurt and to be honest, everything fucking hurt. He just wanted it to stop. Stop for her, stop for him. Just wanted to be happy again.

Nothing else happened. Was it just his imagination? That played him a trick? He wanted nothing more to be a family again. A family with an Erin Halstead. He still was head over heels for her. She was his love of the life. His one in a million. He leaned back in the chair and decided what to do. After some thinking he decided on a cup of coffee and something to eat. He almost made the same way down as he only did a few days ago.

Luckily it wasn't the same cashier as yesterday again. Jay took some time and sat down of the Chair. He put his coffee and ham sandwich on the table. He starred outside the window. The leaves were starting to fall down. He would consider it beautiful but he didn't look at the trees or the leaves. He was remembering the day Erin told him about her pregnancy.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Baby, are you ready?" Erin asked him. They wanted to go to the nearest Mall and do their grocery shopping and some other shopping._

 _"_ _I'm coming." Jay said and left the bedroom. He gave Erin a kiss and tied up his shoes. Erin was ready. She wore a black Jeans with a white top and her red jacked. She held her purse and the car keys. As always she had them. What if he would be faster for once? She wore black flats. She didn't really like to drive with high heels and it wouldn't be her first choice of shoes. As Jay put on his jacked Erin opened the door and walked downstairs. Jay just could wonder why she was so still. She never was like this. He would remember to ask her later. He closed the door and got down the stairs out to the car. Erin already sat in the drivers seat. He stopped complaining about it a long time ago. It didn't really bother him anymore._

 _"_ _I love you!" he said while Erin turned on the ignition of the car. They didn't really say it often. They didn't need to. But he felt like it would be necessary now, he wanted her to know. As she left the parking spot she lied her hand on his thigh. "I love you too." She said and looked out onto the street. A small smile creeped on her lips and Jay was happy. He just wanted her to be happy. The drive to the Mall was silent and after 20 minutes of driving she drove the car into a parking lot. They got out and after locking the car they walked in together hand in hand._

 _"_ _Where do you want to go first?" Jay asked his long-term girlfriend. She still was deciding. The Baby-Store, grocery store or somewhere else? They had more or less the day for themselves so they weren't stressed. "Can we go to the Baby-Store?" She almost asked anxious. He didn't quite understand why she acted like this. It was normal to buy Baby things. They had agreed a few days ago to buy a couple of things for Kim and Adam. The baby shower would be in a few days. He agreed and together they got up on the third floor of the Mall and entered Babys'r'us. Hand in Hand they walked through the store. Jay often could catch a glance from various women. How would it be if they were buying for their son or daughter? Jay stopped to look at a mini play-pen. Erin was walking towards the aisle with the onesies. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Erin was looking at a few onesies so he made his way over to her. "Did you find something baby?" He asked and she flinched. He seriously had to talk about it with her. "Everything okay." he asked her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She was silent for a moment. He could see she wanted to tell him something so he said nothing._

 _"_ _What do you thing about this one?" She asked. She gave it to him and looked at it. It was a blackish one with police cars and fire trucks on it. He thought it would fit. Both Kim and Adam were cops and firehouse 51 was like a family for them. So he just assumed on the front would stand something like_ _ **I am part of a big family**_ _or something like that. So he turned it around and on the front was written_ _ **I am baby Halstead**_ _. I didn't get it right away. I said nothing and then it made klick. I realized that you were pregnant. A giant smile creeped on my lips and I almost squealed like a girl. I swung you around in my arms and just kissed you with full passion. I was the happiest man on earth._

 _"_ _It's beautiful. I love you so so much Erin." He said and he couldn't stop smiling._

Jay got back to the real world. He didn't know how long he starred into space but the coffee was almost cold. He ate his sandwich and drank his coffee fast and made his way up to Erins room.

He knocked. Just in case Erin woke up. But it wasn't the case. She still was unconscious. He walked over to her bed and gave her a slight kiss. He wanted to sit down again as he heard her moan.

"Mhm…" she moaned. She was trying to come back. But she was lulled into a white cloud that really was comfortable. She needed to fight. To fight for Jay, for Hank, for the kids and now even for Melanie. Everyone knew she was a fighter. So she fought with everything she had in her and opened her eyes. The light was bright, the room was white and sterile.

"Erin!" Jay whispered again as she opened her eyes. He pushed the button for the nurse station and a minute later a nurse entered. "Mrs. Halstead you are awake now. I will just page the doctor." The nurse said and left the room. Jay took Erins hand and stood on the side of her bed. He would have to call Hank and the station. The doctor entered the room. Jay had to leave while they would be doing some tests.

He first called Hank who was at home with the kids and after this short call, he called Platt.

"Chicago Police Station, Platt, how can I help you?" She picked up the phone like she always does.

"Hi Platt. It's Jay. I just wanted to spread the news that Erin woke up. The doctors are doing some checks and we will look how it is." He said.

"That's great. Tell her my greetings and I will spread the news down here." She said and hung up. He chuckled. He could imagine how she will yell "Hey guys, Det. Lindsay woke up and should be doing fine!" and he could imagine how everyone would clap their hands. Even if they didn't really know all of them if someone was hurt everyone cared. The same was with Jules death. Days after there were patrol cops and detectives giving condolences to her husband and to Antonio. Everyone knew that their partnership was strong.

Jay made his way back to the room and arrived just in time as the nurse came asking for him. We didn't tell your wife about the pregnancy, we though you would want to tell her. He nodded and went into the room.

"Hey baby, I have tell you something. " He said and now he understood her. He was anxious to tell her. Just like she was the years back. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You remember the onesie for Aaron? We might be needing it again." He told her and took her hand. Her eyes grew wide and tears began to stream. "It's okay baby, I know it's a shock but we will just manage fine. I think they would like to do an ultrasound to check on the baby." She nodded, she couldn't say anything. She was happy seriously happy. She couldn't wish for another husband to have a child with.

* * *

I hope you still like my story! Tell me what you think!

Halfway through the story!

 **Next:** The family could go home again and there is work coming up for Jay.


	8. Off work

**Chapter eight**

Erin and Jay arrived at home. The doctors cleared her and she could go home. But someone had to be there for her. Mel agreed on helping and Nadia would also be there. Nadia was fine but she wasn't cleared for work yet. Jay had to go to work. He didn't want to and Hank would have agreed for Jay to stay at home but a major case came up and they needed everyone that was available.

Erin still felt sore and her shoulder hurt a lot. Her arm was in a sling and she just could use one hand and that was to less to care for two kids. As Jay had to get up Erin was still asleep. Her pain meds made her sleepy and that was why she only would take them reluctant. As Jay got downstairs Mel already was awake.

"Good Morning Melanie. " He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Morning Jay." She said and drank a sip of her tea. "I will be out for the day. Nadia should come over around ten. Erin's asleep. She will have her pain meds for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The kids will probably wake up around eight thirty." He instructed her. He knew it was a lot to remember but for now he trusted her.

It was seven now and he left the house. He took the family car and drove towards the Precinct. On his way upstairs he greeted Platt. He just saw as Mouch kissed her and left. She had a giant smile on her face. It looks like she would need her binder back. He thought with a slight grin. She often was grumpy but in the last couple of months they were on good terms. He was happy for her, she deserves it. He waved at her and buzzed himself up moments later. He already was greeted with the sight of their blackboard. He saw the face of Javier Esposa. A local criminal that grew up on the bad side of the city. He wasn't a big fish but he was one of the suspects of kidnapping little Amanda Goose. The daughter of Captain Matthew Goose. His daughter was seven years old and went missing in the morning. She never made it to school. Captain Goose and his team busted a drug deal of Javier Esposa last week and as Cap. Goose arrested him he called revenge.

After the interrogation two policeman from the prison wanted to bring him to the local Chicago Prison. But on the way there he managed to escape. He was on the Interpol's list and no one saw him since then. Now the so called revenge happened.

Mouse was typing furious. Trying to find some news about Amanda. Almost everyone in this unit felt with the captain. Everyone had kids besides Kim and Adam, but this would soon be changing. "I've got something!" Mouse almost yelled. They had to work fast and good. They couldn't allow themselves a mistake.

"Some cameras filmed a black SVU on the street Amanda was kidnapped." Mouse filled in the team. But beside that they had nothing. Voight stormed of somewhere else and Jay used the chance he got and called home.

"Melanie Lindsay"

Melanie just was cleaning the kitchen from breakfast while Erin was lying on the couch in the family room. She probably was sleeping again. The kids should be in the living room playing on their play mat.

The phone rang and she didn't know if she should pick it up. But she did.

"Melanie Lindsay"

"Hey Mel, its Jay. How is the rest?" Jay asked. He just wanted to check up before he would have to go. * Erin is probably sleeping. I will just check real quick…Yeah she's sleeping and the kids are in the living room. Nadia should be here soon." She answered and walked into the living room. The kids were sitting on the ground. They were playing with their CPD and CFD trucks. They even had a small fire house. The kids really got spoiled with presents. Melanie sat down on the little couch they had there.

"Okay, tell Erin I will call later again. I have to go now. Bye Mel." He said and after a "Bye" from her side he hang up.

She lied the phone on the table and watched the kids. Half an hour passed and the doorbell rang. It probably was Nadia.

Melanie opened the door and let Nadia in. She had some groceries to cook lunch. After both ladies stored the groceries they went into the living room. On their way they passed the family room with a sleeping Erin on the couch. Silently they sat on the couch by the kids and turned on the TV. They decided on a child friendly program. Even if the kids still were playing their focus could slip in matters of seconds.

Amelia seemed to realize their visitor and ran to Nadia. Nadia put Amelia on her lap and together they cuddled and watched kids TV.

 _Meanwhile at Chicago PD District 21_

The Captain got a call from the kidnapper and it was their suspect Javier Esposa. Mouse got to trace the call and as stupid as Esopsa was he could ping it. But he couldn't ping it down exactly. Just to the nearest phone satellite.

"Mouse, I want a map of all the buildings around there and the information to it!" Voight said and Mouse already started with it. "Jay, Adam and Antonio you will ask your Ci's for any information. Take Burgess and Roman with you if you need to." Voight spit of Orders. Everyone was tense so they understand Voights reaction.

After talking to CI's to CI's the three detectives made their way back to the precinct. They got some information and Mouse found some things.

"There's one building on Willmore Boulevard. Surveillance cameras filmed the same truck. At the moment no one is in there. We also have an hour left for the deal." Mouse filled I the team. Voight already had made a plan.

"Here's my plan. We have the cocaine from the time back. Halstead, you will drop the stuff off while the others and the half of the police officers will corner the building. Roman and Atwater will be following you in good pace. Burgess, you will go with Jay and stay in the car. As soon as he has the girl she should be running towards you.* He explained and everyone accepted it. They made their way on the road.

Jay just informed Nadia. He would have called Melanie but she wasn't familiar with those things so he relied more on Nadia. She would stay at the house and it depends on how late it would get she would stay overnight.

"Jay, you there?" Voight radioed and Jay said yes. He waited as he already saw someone walking with a little girl towards the bin. Jay recognized Amanda. He stood there and spoke slowly and silent so no one could guess that he would be talking to someone. "I see Amanda!" he said and made a move towards the guy. Jay saw Atwater and Roman walking slowly behind him. They were on the side behind some trees. Before the exchange would be done the man who held Amanda was glancing backwards. As he saw someone he walked closer to Jay. "Where's the stuff?" He asked and held Amanda close. He could see that she was terrified. She had to cry a lot Jay guessed. "Give me the girl and I'll give it to you!" Jay said with force. They had that all planned out but you never could be sure.

"Okay, here you got the little brat!" The man spit and Jay could see that it was just someone that was paid for doing it. "Now, give me that damn stuff!" He said. "Run to this lady, okay?" Jay asked Amanda and mentioned towards Burgess. She nodded and run off as fast as she could. Jay straightened himself and saw Roman and Atwater standing beside the man with draw guns. "The stuff is right behind you!" Jay said and as the man turned around he draw his gun. "You little bastard!" The man yelled as he got arrested.

"We got her!" Jay spoke and Hank gave orders to storm the building.

Erin woke up around midday some time and then as Jay came home. Work wasn't easy without Erin and he wanted her back.

"Hi Baby." He said. He sat down beside her and kissed her. She was a little bit groggy and could go to bed immediately.

"I will get you your painkillers and then we go to bed." Jay whispered and got up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Nadia there. "It's late Nadia, we only can offer you the couch. Or I can drive you home!* Jay offered. He knew Erin would kick his ass if he let her go home alone.

"The couch is alright" she said and stood up to leave for the bathroom. They stored an extra tooth brush for her because more often than not she would stay with them.

"Goodnight Erin, sleep well." He said and got the painkillers for Erin and left the kitchen after a "Good night Jay".

His phone rang and logically it was Hank on this time of the day.

"Hank, what can I do for you?" He asked. He just wanted to go up and sleep.

*The case is wrapped up. You will only get called in when there is an emergency!" He ordered and Jay couldn't agree more.

"Thanks Hank. We will make the dinner some when else this week." he said and hung up. It became somewhat of a habit. After the call all passed in a blur, giving the pain meds to Erin, seeing the kids in their beds and changing. This few days were pure stress. He was happy to sleep in tomorrow.

 **Next:** Jay got to spend time with his family.


	9. Family Time

**Chapter Nine**

In the morning Jay woke up at eight thirty. He would have liked to sleep in longer, but he knew the kids would be awake soon. He silently got up and left the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Erin. He walked over to the kids bedroom and saw that they still were asleep. He went over to the office/ Mel's future room and knocked silently. He didn't really want to wake her, just see if she would be awake. "Yeah?" She asked and Jay opened the door. She was in the make shift bed they had and was starring on the ceiling. They haven't had time to bring some stuff from her. They would have to do it soon. "I will wake the kids and do some breakfast. Want to come to?" He asked her and nodded. "I will just get changed." She said and stood up. Jay closed the door and got over to the kids bedroom again.

The kids were changed and he made his way downstairs with the kids on each hand. Carefully they made it downstairs. He sat the kids on their respective high chairs and went to the living room. He slowly woke Nadia up. Nadia changed and went to the bathroom. Afterwards the three of them, Jay, Melanie and Nadia where in the kitchen cooking breakfast and playing with the kids.

It already was 9 o'clock as Jay made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He would wake Erin now, hoping that she would feel better today.

"Hey Baby." He said and kissed her. He stood on her side of the bed and gently caressed her face and hair. A minute later she stirred and opened her eyes. Instantly a smile crossed her face. "Hey" was the only thing she said. "Breakfast is ready, IU got the week off, I only have to work in emergency cases." He said and grinned. This would be a week to spend with his family. Erin sat up and gave her husband a short kiss. "I will be downstairs shortly." She said and made her way over to the bathroom. Jay looked at his way and as she closed the door he made his way downstairs. "She will be down shortly." He said and made a tea for Erin. Her favorite was peppermint with honey. Erin came downstairs still in her sleep pants and shirt. "Morning" she said and sat down beside her husband and beside Amelia.

They began eating breakfast and Erin took her pain meds. "Do you feel up for doing some things?" He asked her because he knew the pain killers would make her tired. "I am a lot better after sleeping the whole day yesterday." She said with a smile and it was true. She felt a lot better than yesterday. "Okay, we would have to talk about the arrangements and about the appointment with the lawyer." He told his wife and nodded. They finished breakfast and everyone helped cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Erin, Jay. Is it alright if Melanie and I are going on a little shopping tour?" Nadia asked. She wanted to give the family a little time to talk. Jay looked at his wife to show her that it would be her decision and he would support her. "Sure, why not. But be reachable!" Erin said and dismissed the two.

Melanie and Nadia left the house. The kitchen was cleaned and Erin sat on the couch watching the kids. Jay brought the phone, a notepad and a pen. They would have to talk a lot. They did it often like this since they were married. *We mostly have to talk about the Baby and Melanie." Jay said and Erin thought about what to say. "Even if this house is beautiful Baby. With Melanie here we would have to move." Erin said. She loved the house absolutely, but she also wanted to take Melanie in. They would have to make compromises. "Yeah, you are right. So on our list is house hunting, filling for sole custody and planning the things with Melanie?" He asked his wife and nodded. "Yeah and there is dinner with Hank." Jay said and Erin instantly smiled. He learned how much Hank means to Erin and now their relationship got better with the year and Erin was so happy that Hank got along with Jay.

"Yeah, with what do you want to start?" Erin asked him. They would have a long way ahead with planning.

"I could ask Daniel if he has an appointment open for us. We could ask Hank if he wants to take the kids and maybe do then the dinner." He asked Erin and she agreed. She would call Hank because they didn't talk in the last few days.

"Hey Hank, its Erin." She said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Erin, what's up?" he asked. "I'm better. But we wanted to ask you if you could look after Amelia and Aaron. We try to get an appointment at our Lawyer." She said and gladly Hank agreed.

"Thank you Hank, we will bring them over when we have to go." She said and after a goodbye both hung up.

"Hank agreed. You can talk to Daniel while I take a shower. Every time is alright but only after one." Erin said and left for the shower.

"Attorney office Miller& Brown, Katie Todd speaking. How can I help you?* Jay was calling their lawyer.

"Hello Mrs. Todd. My name is Jay Halstead. Could I please speak with Mr. Brown?" He asked friendly and she put him through.

"Brown."

"Hello Daniel, its Jay." he greeted the older man on the phone.

It felt like the same a few days ago and it was.

"Jay, are things better?" Daniel asked, he didn't forget what happened. It was all over the news.

"Yeah, Erin got shot the other day but she is doing better. Do you have an appointment for us?" Jay explained and asked, he hoped Daniel would have one open for them.

"Mhm, let me look…yes I would have one at three, you would be my last clients for today so we have enough time." Daniel proposed and accepted it. They hung up and as Jay looked at the clock it read eleven forty nine. So it would soon be time for lunch. He still heard the shower running and decided to surprise is wife.

"Jay?" Hank asked as he again had a call from them. That is getting to a habit.

"We got an appointment at three, so maybe you want to come over for lunch and spend some time with us?" He asked and hoped Hank would agree.

"Sure, I will be there in a little bit. I will bring something to cook." Hank said and Jay was happy. He hung up and looked at his kids playing silently on the couch. He wanted to go upstairs to his wife and so he put the kids into their respective play pen so they wouldn't really be in danger. He double checked of the doors were locked and if the windows were closed. You can call him paranoid but he wanted to be sure if he let them alone. It wasn't the first time they did that.

"Daddy is going and look after Mommy!" Jay said and gave each kid a little kiss. Both giggled and he left them babbling.

* * *

 **Next:** Lawyer appointment and family dinner.


	10. Lawyer

**Chapter Ten**

The appointment with Daniel was good. They discussed everything they had to and he said they would stand a good chance to get sole custody.

At four thirty they made their way back to Hank and the kids. They informed Melanie and Nadia. They would join them later for dinner. Both women were out shopping.

The drive was more or less silent. Erin was watching the street in front of her. She was tired but it was better than yesterday.

"Hey Hank." Erin greeted her father with a hug. She could see the kids running towards them. "Hey kiddies!" Erin said and took both kids in an enormous hug.

"Jay, come in." Hank said and made space for Jay to enter the house. Hanks house was in the same style their house was, only his was a little bit older.

"Do you want a beer?" Hank asked as they entered the living room. Jay nodded and Hank walked to the kitchen. He came back with two beers and a glass of lemonade for Erin.

They settled down onto the couch and Erin sat onto the ground playing with Amelia and Aaron.

"What did the lawyer say?" Hank asked curios. "We could have good chances. He also filled in what we have to pay attention to and he gave us papers we had to fill out." Jay answered and Hank nodded in understanding. It was hard to fill for sole custody. "I'm sure you will do great. How are you Jay?" Hank asked Jay. He was serious. What Jay had to get through these days was hard on everyone. First being called to the hospital because of the son, then having to find a close friend/sister and then watching how the own wife got shot and being pregnant? That was hard and Hank for once in his life didn't know how it would feel. And don't forget the situation with Bunny and Melanie. Jay stood under a lot of pressure and hank could see that. "Honestly, I don't really know. I have to wrap my head around all the things that happened the last day. But I already talked with Erin about everything and we will do it step by step." Jay answered and it was the truth. He tried to pass day by day now. He knew it wouldn't get easier in the next few days but talking with his wife, discussing how to continue was a good step forward.

"Go and play with your kids and wife. I will start to prepare dinner." Hank said and stood up. Jay stood up and prepared to go to down on the ground. "Thank you Hank, for everything." Hank just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jay got down and sat down beside Erin and scooted her close, paying attention on her shoulder to not hurt her. "I love you!" Jay said and gave her a kiss. Together like this they played with the kids and watched them.

Meanwhile Hank was in the kitchen setting up the pan with water to make his infamous Mac'n'Cheese. It wasn't anything special but the kids love it and for the adults this was the most important part. While the water was boiling Hank looked into his living room and saw the family playing. His heart swelled with so much love and in such moments he missed Camille so much. She would have been so happy and proud for Erin. He got the camera from his office and unknown to the others he snapped a picture. He did that now over two or three years and the collection grew and grew. He planned that for a present on their anniversary. He didn't know which one but he had it planned out. He also snuck out the notes Jay had made for Erin both times. He found it a sweet idea and he was glad that Erin was that happy.

Hank gave his attention back to cooking dinner. After half an hour it knocked on the door. Jay opened the door for Melanie and Nadia. Both had a few shopping bags and a smile plastered on their faces. "I assume you had a lot of fun?" jay asked and both nodded. Together with Jay both woman dropped their shopping bags into Jay's car.

After that dinner was ready and the whole group enjoyed dinner together. The table was filled with laughter and chit chat. Camille would have loved that, Hank and Erin thought on the same time. They locked eyes and both had a small smile. Erin was so over grateful for the Voights. For everything they did. Camille and Hank were real parents to her and loved her like she would be one of their own and Justin always accepted her. She was glad to had the luck to get to know them and that Hank approved of Jay.

After dinner and dessert it already was ten past eleven and the kids fell asleep a long time ago. They made themselves ready to go. Hank helped them getting the kids out the house.

Erin took the passenger seat while Jay and Hank strapped the kids into their booster seat. Melanie sat in between the kids and luckily they had another row in the back so they could take Nadia with them. They dropped Nadia of at her apartment and made their way back to the house. Melanie took her shopping bags and Erin took Aaron. Jay took Amelia and locked the car. As he made his way to the door Melanie already had the front door unlocked. Melanie dropped her purchases in the hallway while Erin went upstairs, Jay hot on her heels. They brought the kids to bed and made themselves ready for bed. After saying goodnight to Melanie they laid down in their own bed.

"I love you husband!" Erin said and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too wife!" Jay said and took her into his arms. They fell asleep like this content in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Next** : An angry Erin


	11. Fighting

Chapter Eleven

"Damn" Erin almost yelled as again something didn't work like she wanted it. It was so much trouble with an arm in a sling and she hated it. "Hey baby, it's okay. Don't worry I will just do it." Jay told her gently. He knows that she hated it to be not independent. But that she would act like she now would. He just wasn't prepared. "LEAVE ME THE F*CK ALONE!" She screamed. Even he was surprised at her outburst. He wanted to argue but he heard the kids beginning to scream. "Look what you did!" He said calmly. Too calm for this situation and it scared both a little bit. He always gave his fair share into the fight. But this time, it was different. Their marriage was put on testing. Will they be strong enough or will those hard times tear them apart?

This was getting to be the biggest argument. "NOW IT'S MY FAULT AGAIN?" She still yelled. She was too worked up to do anything against it. "I didn't say that! Just let me help you!" He argued again. He hated it to fight with his wife. You could ask everyone they know and they would say the same. They were one of the best couples. Hardly any fights and lots of love. "NOO, LEAVE ME ALONE! GO!" She yelled. Almost screamed. The cries got louder and Jay knew it was his cue to leave.

Gladly Melanie was out with Nadia again. He didn't really know what they did but he trusted Nadia.

"Okay. I will take the kids." He said, grabbed the kids from the living room and left. Erin was shocked. Did she really do this? Did he really do this? How could he stay that calm?

She just began to cry. Sank on the floor and cried. Why did she turn out like this? Why did it end like that? She had warm and her head probably was red like a tomato but she couldn't stop to cry. After the cries turned into sobs and then stopped eventually. She still was shaken up and she even forgot what she wanted to do. She felt herself at being guilty. She brought the kids to cry. Her precious little babies. Jays and hers.

What would he be doing now? Where did he go?

She loved them. Why was she like this to the love of her life and her kids?

So many questions and she couldn't really find an answer.

As Jay left he put Amelia into the stroller and Aaron on his hip. It was impossible to take both strollers. He walked down the street and tried to calm both kids. They were still crying and it made him bloody anxious. Their faces were red and they didn't seem to stop. They never fought in front of their kids. They were hardly fighting. It was like a marriage everyone wants but hardly anyone gets.

Jay still was shocked by the outburst she had. He knew that she hated it to be babied, hell, even he hated it but that didn't mean for her that she could yell at him like that.

He walked once around the block and the kids just didn't want to stop. If it wouldn't be enough his phone rang.

The caller – ID showed _My Woman_

He always had her under Erin but one time he gave his phone to Erin and she changed it. He didn't really mind. It just showed how much she actually loved him and how much he loved her.

He grew worried and took the phone call. Normally she wouldn't call for at least two hours. To give them both time to calm down before they say something they would regret.

"Jay, I need you. Please come home!" She said with a needy voice. He could hear she was at the limit and feared. It made his blood freeze. "I'm on my way." He said and began to jog, what was difficult with a stroller and a kid in the arms. He arrived at the house and took Amelia from the stroller. With both kids, he entered the house. The stroller left behind. "ERIN!?" He called her. He heard her from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen and saw her sitting on the ground. Now everyone was crying. He dropped himself and the kids on the floor beside He took everyone into his arms. "Shshs Baby. Everything is okay. Take deep breaths! In and out...just like that." He tried to calm her and it worked. The kids got quieter till they stopped.

"I am sorry Jay. SO sorry. I don't wanna lose you or the kids." She said and Jay took her into an embrace. "It's okay Baby. Nothing happened. I will not go anywhere!" He said and knew her fear.

"Do you want a tea baby? We could watch a film?" He suggested and she nodded. The kids were tired from the crying fit they had. Jay carried his wife to the couch in the family room and lied her down. He got back into the kitchen and set up the hot water for the teas. He decided to take also one. While the water was boiling he brought the kids upstairs. As he came downstairs he took the water and filled the hot water into the cups. He walked to his wife in the family room and saw that she already chose a film on the TV. He took the baby phone and pushed the button for on.

Together they watched the film and another. Jay always did what Erin wanted and so the day passed. The kids were still asleep totally exhausted.

"I love you my house husband!" Erin said and smiled. "I love you too Erin!" he said and kissed her passionately.

He got up and said he would make dinner. Erin shut off the TV and followed him into the kitchen and together they made dinner. The fight from lunch time forgotten.

Even if it was the hardest fight in the history of their marriage they got through it.

Together as husband and wife. Together as a family!

Next: Melanie is back!


	12. Melanie Lindsay

I am so amazingly sorry! i know I promised something else. But I have a terrible writers block with One Big Family. I try to write as much as I can on vacation.

 **Chapter Twelve**

The next day Melanie was awake early, she hoped to be silent. It already was eight a.m. Not so early, but early enough that the little Halstead kids were awake. She wanted to let Erin and Jay sleep in and make them breakfast. So went into the kids room and wanted to make them ready for going downstairs. She instantly hoped that the kids would recognize her as someone good.

"Hi Aaron, let's get you and your sister changed. I'm your mommy's sister!" Melanie said and looked at Aaron. He looked her in the eyes and for a second it seemed like he wouldn't believe her but a moment later a smile appeared. Melanie took that as a yes and began searching clothes for him. After Aaron was finished she did the same with Amelia. Amelia was a bit more difficult to believe Mel. So Aaron came and reassured his little sister.

With tiny and silent steps they made their way downstairs. Time passes fast and it was nine. Jay and Erin still were upstairs asleep.

Mel sat the kids into their high chair and began cooking. She started with a few eggs, then bacon and after that she cut the bread and made the dishes. Always talking to the kids and making fun with them. As the tea was finished she made for Erin and herself. She took the kids and walked upstairs with them. In front of her sisters and husbands bedroom she told the kids to be quiet. She didn't hear any noises so it was safe for the kids to go in there.

"You can wake Mommy and Daddy now. But you have to be careful! No jumping on the bed!" Melanie said, so that the kids hopefully wouldn't hurt Erins arm.

The kids nodded and Melanie opened the door. Her mobile phone in her hands. The other day she saw that Hank was taking snapshots of the family. So she thought why not doing them too and giving him then later? She took various pictures as the kids carefully walked over to the bed. Amelia on Daddys side and Aaron on Mommys side. As they were counting of three both leaned forwards and gave kisses on their face. Jay was the first who was awake and looked into his daughters beautiful eyes. He took her into his arms and tickled her. Also Erin was awake now and saw her son standing in front of her. He held a little distance, probably he didn't want to hurt her. She scooted a little bit more in to the middle of the bed and mentioned to Aaron to come in. She cuddled with him and later also with the rest of her family.

Melanie who took further pictures felt jealousy. She never had that and she felt left out. After the cuddling session stopped she realized her kids were fully dressed. "Who dressed you Aaron?" Erin asked and Aaron mentioned towards the door where Mel was standing. Erin smiled and mouthed thank you. Erin saw the expression on her face and knew they had to talk. Mel, Jay and herself. Erin knew how her sister felt. She also felt like that as she lived with Camille, Justin and Hank.

"I made breakfast." Mel said and both adults were happy and smiled. Erin was the first to get up. She walked over to her sister and took her in an embrace.

Everyone walked downstairs and sat down on their chairs. They enjoyed the breakfast and after cleaning the dishes the adults and Mel sat at the table. They wanted to discuss everything.

"Mel, I know it isn't really the best sleeping arrangements but you will get your own room. But I am pregnant and we decided to move. We will soon begin to search for a new house where you can decorate your own room and everything!" Erin began. She knew it wasn't easy but she knew that this should help because Camille and Hank did the same talk with her years back.

"We also have to discuss where you will be going to school and other things. We would like to do this now if this is alright with you!" Jay said and Melanie agreed.

"For school, we will make a few appointments where we can look at school. For the house hunting you should come with us to see if you like the house and the rooms." Erin said and Jay scribbled everything down.

Melanie just listened for the moment. "We also have every month some sort of family dinner. There will be all of Intelligence unit and some others. This month it is our turn and while this dinner we want to welcome you into our family and the family of Intelligence. Next week the annual Chicago Fire Barbecue will be held. We will attend and would like if you come with us. Also every Sunday we have dinner with Hank. Hope this is alright with you?" Jay said and asked.

"Yeah, that's a lot but it's alright. I like how you are one big family." Melanie said with a smile. She didn't really know this feeling. "Yeah, the good thing is. You have more or less three families, our family, the Intelligence family and the firehouse 51 family. We are all close friends. You can go to everyone and we promise you will get help. I'm sure they will love you when they get to know you!" Erin said and you could see how happy she was.

"So this is done. I'm glad we did it. Erin and I had an appointment with our lawyer two days ago. We would like to fill sole custody for you. But only if you want!" Jay said and Melanies eyes widened.

"You have time to decide! Think about it and whatever you decision is, it will be alright!" Erin said and this calmed Melanie down. "Yeah, I will think about it.!"

Those discussion was brought to an end and all of them ended up in the family room playing with the kids and watching a DVD.

If someone would have asked how it is to live with the Hallstead family, Melanie could find words but she knew that this was a great family. A family with love!

 **Next:** The week passed and it is time for househunting


	13. House Hunting

**xt:** The week passed and it is time for house hunting.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

A week has passed and almost everything changed. Erins wound almost healed. They found a school for Melanie and she agreed that Erin and Jay would fill in for sole custody. The appointment with the lawyer was yesterday and the papers were on the way to court. The family was now house hunting. They sat in front of the laptop and searched for a house in the neighborhood.

What for a house did they search?

They needed at least five rooms upstairs.

A nursery for the new Baby,

Amelias room,

Aarons room,

Melanies room and the bedroom for Erin and Jay.

It was quite difficult to find a house like this near Hank and the police station. In the end they found three houses. They had appointments for today, but were still searching for other houses.

 **House Nr. 1**

It was about five minutes' drive farther away. The house had two floors and an attic. In the second floor there where 5 rooms and a bathroom. On the main floor they had a small bathroom, a kitchen, living room, a family room, dining room and a huge backyard. They discussed that Melanie could have the attic so Erin and Jay could be downstairs for the kids.

 **House Nr. 2**

The house was a good ten minutes' drive in between the Station and Hanks house. It was a two story building. Upstairs were five bedrooms and one was on the main floor. The main floor also had a kitchen, a living room and a small back yard.

 **House Nr. 3**

This house was the farthest away and only near the police station. The house had a second floor with six bedrooms and a bathroom. Downstairs were a kitchen and a living room. The backyard was smaller than the one from House Nr. 2.

It was now one o'clock and they had to go. The first house visitation they had was for house Nr. 3.

The kids were dropped off at Hank and only Melanie was in the backseat. The ride was silent. Every one of them was giddy. It wasn't their favorite choice of house. But they were open to anything.

After a thirty minutes' drive also past the station they arrived and parked the car in front of the house.

They ringed the bell and the door opened. It had to be the wife they were in contact with.

"Hi, my name is Jay Halstead, this is my wife Erin and my sister – in law Melanie." Jay introduced them.

"Hi, I am Marie. You can come in and I will give you a tour of the house. As they entered they could see that there lived a family.

"Here is the kitchen, we really love this kitchen because we have enough space and this island is perfect. The following room is the living room and outside you can see the backyard." After the tour downstairs was finished they went upstairs. They stood in the hallway as the woman showed the doors to the room and the bathroom. Afterwards they could look into the rooms. The bathroom was small and only had one sink. They soon finished the tour. They didn't really feel like home. It was too small.

After some small talk with the woman they already had to go again for house Nr. 2.

This tour was a bit longer. They had one and a half hour. It was better than the first house they visited.

It already was four o'clock and they had the last house to visit. It was a new building in the mix of the old style and the modern style. Erin already liked it as Jay stopped the car.

The sales lady already waited at the front door. She had a giant smile and looked real friendly. After a brief introduction from both sides the sales lady opened the door. The three entered and were greeted by a big entrance. "That could be the mud-room for the kids." Erin mentioned to her husband. "Your wife is right. There on the left side is a wardrobe and on the right side you have space for the strollers or buggy. When we walk further into the house you can see the living the right side is a small bathroom. Enclosed is the family room. The family is a little bit smaller but with the open front you have a great view into your backyard and into the city." The sales woman said. Erin walked into the family room and was greeted with the open window front. Erin seemed to be head over heels.

"The kitchen is over here. You will have an island with the stove on it. This island is giving you enough space for pans and other things. If it is alright we would now go upstairs." Jay fell in love with the kitchen he often cooked dinner and this was the space that was missing and enclosed was the dining room, so he could cook with the kids in the kitchen sitting on their highchairs without something getting in the way. They made their way upstairs.

"On the left side of the hallway would be the master bedroom with a little bathroom and shower. On the right side are the bathroom for the kids and the three bedrooms for the children. Now we can go upstairs and you can look at the attic. The attic has a really small bathroom with a toilet. It unfortunately has no shower." The sales woman said as they walked the short way up the stairs. They let Melanie enter the room first.

Melanie was looking around and as she looked back to her sister Erin could see that she loved that room. Also Erin and Jay thought this would be the perfect room for her.

They walked downstairs to the second floor and the sales woman let them alone. The three of them looked at the other bedrooms and the bathroom. The rooms were big enough for the kids and the bathroom almost was huge. Two sinks and a window that made everything more open.

"How do you like the house Baby?" Jay asked his wife. He didn't really had to because he could see she loved it. "Yes, it is absolutely beautiful. What do you think Melanie?" Erin asked her teenager sister.

"It's awesome!" Mel said with a giant smile and Jay agreed.

"Do you want to set an offer?" Erin asked in return and Jay nodded. All together they got downstairs and found the sales woman in the family room.

"We would like to set an offer!" Jay said and the woman searched the right papers. After five minutes the offer was set and the paper was signed by Erin and Jay Halstead.

Together they left the house and Jay drove to Hanks to pick up the kids. Jay and Erin talked with Hank on a cup of Tea/Coffee while Melanie played with kids.

Hank was happy that they found a house where they would want to live in. They just had to wait for a week to get the news if the owner accepted their offer.

They ate at Hanks, so they would have their weekly dinner, because tomorrow was the IU dinner.

The next morning came way too soon. But they had to get up and prepare for the evening. Nadia came over and would go out with the kids and Melanie. They trusted Melanie but for the moment it was safer if someone they trusted even more was with them.

After lunch the three children left with Nadia. Jay and Erin began to clean the house. The toys were stuffed away and Jay vacuumed the whole main floor while Erin cleaned the bathroom. They approximately finished on the same time. They made a little break. They drank tea and just relaxed. Because Erin still had to take care of her arm and now of her Baby. She still had her arm in the sling but it was better that last week. Hopefully the sling would come off by Tuesday.

At two o'clock the couple began to cook. For the kids they would make some spaghetti and for the adults they made rice with stroganoff and salad.

After everything was prepared for the food they made the Livingroom into the dining room. Jay brought the table and the chairs while Erin waited for him to set everything up.

"How many chairs do we need?" Jay asked his wife because in the past month a lot changed.

"Platt is coming with Mouch, Antonio has gotten back together with his family, Nadia is coming with Mouse, Alvin brings his family and new daughter, Ruzek and Burgess, Roman, Atwater, Voight and Olivia with Noah. They arrived today and then count all of us and Melanie." Erin said and Jay tried to count. That actually were too many people but it always was like this.

"So we need 24 chairs?" HE asked again and after she counted the people again she nodded. They put the little play tables from Amelia and Aaron together, so Amelia, Aaron and Noah could sit there and eat. Diego and Eva were too old so they sat with Melanie at the adult table.

After the clock hit four thirty the guests were arriving one after another. Nadia brought the kids home only half an hour ago. But it was enough time for everyone to change.

As all the quests arrived they introduced Melanie to their IU family and everyone welcomed her with open arms.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and evening. It was way after midnight and the all the younger ones fell asleep on the couch in the family room where they were watching a film.

At two thirty everyone was going home. Voight carried Noah, Antonio had to carry Diego, while Eva still was half awake to walk on her own.

"It was great Baby!" Erin said later in bed to her husband. It was true, the evening was great. Filled with laughter and jokes.

 **Next:** Tragedy strikes again!


End file.
